Bonnie Bennett
Bonnie Sheila Bennett is one of the main characters of supernaturel romance drama series, The Vampire Diaries. She is a powerful witch and is best friends with Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes and Damon Salvatore. She is also the main love interest of Enzo and the former love interest of Jeremy Gilbert. Background Ever since childhood, Bonnie has been best friends with Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes. She has developed other close friendships with fellow childhood friends, Matt Donavan and Tyler Lockwood. In her childhood, Bonnie's mother, Abbey Bennett left her and their family to seal Mikael, father to the Original Vampires, but lost most of her powers while doing so and ultimately decided to never return. Ever since, Bonnie grew up with her father Rudy Bennett and her grandmother, Sheila Bennett while remaining completely unaware of her true heritage as a witch. However, while Bonnie didn't believe in the supernatural, her grandmother Sheila tries to explain the truth to Bonnie about her lineage multiple times, but was never believed. ''The Vampire Diaries'' Season One In the first season, when Bonnie and her friends enter their second year at Mystic Falls High, Bonnie begins to discover her true lineage as a witch, including the awakening of her powers. Bonnie learns she comes from a long line of Bennett witches from her mother's side of the family and begins to learn more details from her grandmother. Bonnie also discovers the existence of other supernatural beings, including vampires. However, Bonnie grows to resent Vampires, mainly Stefan and Damon, blaming them for the death of her Grams after she is killed from being severely weakened by lifting the spell placed on the Tomb Vampires. Due to her resentment and newfound hatred of them, it causes a rift in her and Elena's friendship as Bonnie wants nothing to do with Vampires, meaning she can't be near Elena due to her connection with Stefan. Season Two why is there nothing for the rest of the seasons lmao truuuu^^^ Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Season Seven Season Eight Relationships Enzo Enzo is a Vampire who becomes Bonnie's new main love interest in the beginning of the seventh season. Her connection with him is the strongest out of all the relationships she has been shown to be in. Jeremy Gilbert Jeremy Gilbert was Bonnie's original love interest throughout the majority of The Vampire Diaries. They have known each other ever since childhood, being best friends with his older sister Elena Gilbert. In the beginning of the series there wasn't much interaction between them. In the first season, Bonnie was learning about her heritage as a witch and learning to control her awakened powers while Jeremy already held romantic feelings for Vicki Donavan and later Anna. In the second season, they began to develop a deeper and close relationship and start to see each other in a new light. They become very close as Jeremy becomes worried about Bonnie when she reveals her weakness regarding her powers, learning if she tries to do too much magic it causes a great effect on her. Jeremy soon begins to develop romantic feelings for Bonnie, but she originally didn't feel the same way as she began to develop an interest and affection for Luka, a new witch that has arrived in Mystic Fall. Later when Bonnie learns the truth that Luka and his father are in League with Elijah, Bonnie cuts ties with him over his betrayal, learning he only became her friend to stay close with her. Due to this, Jeremy and Bonnie begin to regain their previous close relationship and eventually Bonnie realizes she also holds romantic feelings for Jeremy. Bonnie immediately becomes worried about Elena's reaction to their newfound romance. Eventually, Bonnie decides to wait and ask Elena first before she and Jeremy can properly proceed with their relationship. Bonnie finally manages to reveal to Elena their romantic feelings for each other and although Elena is seemingly shocked at first, she assures Bonnie that the relationship between the two is alright; allowing her and Jeremy to enter into an offical romantic relationship. Luka Luke is a witch who briefly helps in training Bonnie to better control her powers and a potential love interest in the second season. However, Bonnie quickly learns that Luka and His father are allies to Elijah and that Luka had been tricking her all along. Bonnie breaks ties with the family and Luka is quickly forgotten. Jamie Jamie is the somewhat unofficial adoptive son of Bonnie's birth mother, Lucy Bennett (Who was never really present in Bonnie’s life) and Bonnie's former love interest in season four. Ben McKittrick Ben McKittrick is a minor character in the first season of ‘The Vampire Diaries’. Ben appears in three episodes in season one and provides a small love interest for Bonnie. The two flirt a bit at the ‘Mystic Grill’ a fictional tavern with a bar in Mystic Falls; where ‘The Valmpire Diaries’ takes place.They shared a kiss.However it is ultimately revealed that Bonnie was just being used for a master plan constructed by Anna; an old vampire who is a past love interest to Jeremy Gilbert. Family * Rudy Hopkins (father) * Abby Bennett Wilson (mother) Gallery Bonnie & Enzo.jpg Trivia *Bonnie has died several times throughout the series, but somehow manages to come back to life. *In the sixth season, Bonnie and Elena's lives are linked together as Elena remains asleep and won't awaken until Bonnie dies.u *Bonnie calls her refers to her grandmother as "Grams". *Throughout the series, Bonnie constantly loses her powers, but somehow later manages to regain them. External Links *Bonnie Bennett - The Vampire Diaries Wikia hello my name is im not going to tell you *Bonnie Bennett - Wikipedia *Bonnie & Jeremy Relationship - The Vampire Diaries Wikia *Bonnie & Enzo Relationship - The Vampire Diaries Wikia Category:Female Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Heartbroken Love Interest Category:Tragic Love Interest Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Former Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:TV Love Interests Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Unrequited Love Category:The Vampire Diaries Love Interests Category:Revived Love Interest Category:Childhood Friend Category:Villain's Crush Category:Unaware Love Interest Category:Villainous Love Interest Category:Reformed Love Interests